


Ane Rosethorn

by CaseyRosethorn



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Half-Vampires, Human/Vampire Relationship, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Vampire Family, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyRosethorn/pseuds/CaseyRosethorn
Summary: Anevasu Rosethorn has been in charge of the 3rd Street Saints since 2006 for six years she has ruled in Early Autumn of 2001 she joined the Saints after Julius Little was impressed by her strength he invited her to the church.Best I could do. Takes place one year after Saints Row 3. I don't consider SR 4 cannon and Johnny didn't "die" this is just a one parter because it's just practice and I don't know how to do rival gangs.





	1. Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Anevasu Casey Rosethorn youngest of Revyth Rosethorn's children, Has been alive for 400 years. Her mother Lisa Waugh died when she was born  
6' 2" Slim Black hair and green eyes but eyes are naturally Red.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anevasu's vacation to her hometown of Horvath Ireland.

It was a warm summer day me and Johnny had talked that day mostly about guns and knives Johnny had talked we just lied there talking about when we first met, I thought about when we first met and my opinion on him then and now he was a wreckless arrogant idiot then I began to respect him as he hadn't betrayed me not yet, their romantic feelings towards one another began to blossom I always thought my love was one-sided but to hear he shared her feelings in 2008 they started dating two years after Aisha's death. She knew he loved murder sprees and causing mayhem. However I had a secret she wondered how long I could keep it, Kinzie claimed to know about me did she know my secret? I was known as Rose by alot of people. Would Kinzie figure out my secret?  
"So Johnny I thought of taking a small vacation think I could? I'm just going to vist family." Johnny looked at me then said," Yea I think so. Also family in another country or don't want to drive there." I rolled my eyes then said," I'm not driving to Ireland Johnny. It would be nice to go there it's been awhile since I've been." Johnny then said,"Need help packing?" I looked at him then said," No, but tell the crew I'm going to be gone all this week. I'm coming back Tuesday morning or afternoon." Johnny nodded then left I read my father's letter," My dearest Daughter, I hope you get this It's good to know your coming to the palace it will be nice to see you nearly a century later Signed LRR" I grabbed my suit cases then was about ready to leave my taxi was outside didn't want to bother taking my car to the airport and calling someone to drive it back I sat there for about twenty minutes waiting for my lane to be called I then heard C13 and waited to be boarded the flight would last awhile thankfully I bought a first class ticket. So I could sleep peacefully away from the obnoxious crying children then the plane landed I traveled to I hometown of Horvath Ireland it was quiet my saw the palace the one I grew up in I made my way in it was alot different then when I last saw it.  
"Rosethorn a population boom is happening now there's 678,000 people this town is massive I understand that but, That means more people more space and jobs are......Things are off balance." Revyth listened to Edgar go on and on Edgar was a great man he was paranoid and feared the worst," Edgar I understand you but with more people means the economy will grow you said this when we were at 400,000 I know you like things to be a balance I understand that. But look at the positives...... Anevasu? How are you? I hope the flight was ok." I was enjoying the palace the old oil paintings, Centuries worth of knowledge my room was it intact? Then I said,"Yeah dad it was great, so where is Viviana? How's it been?" He smiled,"Your sister is busy, things have been great Edgar is more on edge. So tell me what have you been doing since we last talked?" I stared at my dad I had forgotten how tall he was Six five I'm six foot I was about to speak then Viviana came in the room and saw me," Anevasu? Dearest Sister how are you? What have you been up to?" She said smiling," Well pull up a chair it's a long story, unless you just want details."


	2. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nearly a century the Rosethorn family gather in the Great Hall and Ane talks about her travels and her accomplishments. Some trivia about Ane she was born 01/15/1612 her mother Lisa died giving birth to her. She travelled the world experienced alot. Joined the 3rd Street Saints 08/24/2001 after living in Stilwater for ten years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a long chapter but giving some backstory and then introducing how she got into the Saints.

Revyth, Viviana and I all took to the Great Hall a Large dinning area that could seat 90 people," Anevasu it's been awhile what have you been up to?" Viviana said," We can sit at these spots. Now you can tell the whole story or details it's up to you." Revyth then said.  
" Well it starts in the year 1709 I had been a farmer working from the crack of dawn till Nighttime one day while I was working the King had been strolling around rumors had it he wannted a new Queen he was getting bored of Lucia and her ranting didn't think much till the king's guards escorted me to the castle I was in his throne room he told me my eyes reminded him of his emeralds he was an oaf he drank alot struck me I was expected to bear a child a son preferably I bore him twins only one made it to 47 the other died when he was an infant. I was travelling through Ireland then in 1914 I went to America travelled through different cities but I stayed in North Carolina during the Great Depression I was homeless struggling to get by some days I had a rug to sleep on other days it was the bare ground the worst part was the shit and the dead things that piled the streets the ill people who couldn't afford treatment the starving people, those who took their own lives children, teenagers that left home. World War two well I think you guys know. The US got out and things were looking up. In 1991 I had a one bed bath aparment costed two hundred fifty dollars a month and a 1967 Chevy Impala costed me 176 a month had a decent wage at an Animal Shelter working with Cats and Dogs. I was caught in a fight between Los Carnales, Vice Kings and the Westside Rollerz Last only two were left it was a Vice Kings,"Wrong time Wrong place Bitch." He said before shooting and missing I used my mist to get behind him and try to snap his neck he fired again this time into my shoulder and another in the stomach thats when I punched him then tackled him snapping his neck the other one watched my wounds heal immediately,"What the fuck?" The other one yelled trying to shoot me before I kicked him before he shoved me to the ground running I then took his gun and shot him I got up then I heard a voice," Your friends are dead are you next?!" I yelled," I'm here to compliment that shooting arm. Come with me let me patch you up." I look at him and said," I can do it myself but thanks gotta get home I'm exhausted and I gotta be to work at seven I've done this myself plenty of times." We talked back and forth then he told me to come to the church if I wannted to be apart of the solution. I walked home the wounds were healed I slept on the couch only to be awoken by a ring it was my boss saying that me and twelve others were being layed off it was 4:30 I couldn't sleep not that I needed to. I waited till 10am before leaving to the church might as well see what Julius wanted. I beat canonization in twenty seconds we took down the LC VK and WR. I was a boat with Alderman Hughes then it exploded for five years I was in a coma new gangs we took them down suffered losses first Lin, Aisha and then Carlos the Brotherhood, Sons of Samedi and the Ronin long story short I'm known as the Stilwater Butcher and Leader of The 3rd Street Saints. So yeah one hell of a time." "Wow....So nobody there knows about your life here or you being 400 years old? I'm surprised." Viviana said," I'm disappointed about the Gang business you have gotten into but I've said it before you have natural leadership qualities you aren't just talk you are loyal to them like a ruler ahem leader should be...." Revyth said," Nice dad I spotted that, also seriously sis I get it you aren't a huge fan of mortals but cool it." I said someone then ran in," Lord we need you for something it's urgent." He said," Sorry but I have to take care of this maybe you and I can talk later?" Revyth said I agreed Viviana then sat closer to me," So do any of them know that you are a Vampire?" She whispered," Someone will come close to finding out but I haven't told anyone not yet. I'm not sure who I can trust plus most of them don't believe in that stuff anyway." I said," This person could be a threat you know....Mortals are unpredictable and are savages they killed people for being a different skin color for being gay they get behind the wheel they text and drive plus they have killed plenty of,"Fanged Folk" in the past what makes you think they won't kill you?!" Viv said," If they kill me it will be for different reasons, also not all Mortals are like that I understand you worry for me and you always will but trust me I'm fine." I replied," Yes I'm aware and I will always worry you are my sister besides my mother and Revyth you are all I have." She said my sister is loving she always worries about me that week was nice my father and sister always worry I wish they wouldn't but family will always stick together...I want to come back here and stay but I have people in America who need me. The week was nice I'm able to now talk on the phone with them now rather than writing letters back and forth. My ticket isn't first class I hope I'm not stuck behind a crying baby or behind me is a child that kicks the seat just no obnoxious children that's all I ask. Hopefully it will be quiet I'll just put in headphones one out in case I need to listen to something some Jazz or True by Spandau Ballet


	3. Vampire Lore and the Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang ask the Boss about her family and some begin to question if Vampires are real. Ane wants to explain Vampire History but it's a long boring story and most of them don't care about the history they just want the short sweet version. So she tries to tell them even demonstrates her powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampires get stronger with age. All vampires have heightened senses. Ranking the 4 Vampire Clans in order of strength Rosethorn, Bloodworth(Only vampires weak to Sunlight), Sadistic Fang(Much like the Shapeshifters but are cruel)and Shapeshifters but the Sadistic Fang and Shapeshifters what they lack in their strength they make up for in agility and speed  
Revyth is the 5th strongest Vampire his vampiric strength speed and regeneration, mist, Vampire's Grip, he's the only vampire with unretractable fangs  
Viviana is half Bloodworth Half Rosethorn contact with sunlight just results in second third degree burns rather than death.

I had finally gotten home a nice quiet ride, with Clair De Lune playing thankfully it was quiet as I got off the plane I saw the car," Hey boss...How was your trip?" Asked Amy," It was great I just visted family and enjoyed the time we spent." I replied," That's awesome..." Amy said we were driving back to the Penthouse the drive was nice until I was greeted by Kinzie, "Boss? Can we speak alone?" She asked while I followed her up to her room she then turned her laptop to face me a site about a corporation called Bishop Industry a Lumber Industry but really a secret group of Vampire/Paranormal Investigators they were rich elites, "A guy named Pete Bishop came and asked us about Vampire encounters or if we've seen any. He asked about you do you know him? He seems to know you." She said," Pete he's a _tool _, honestly a jammy, He's lucky he's stayed alive for nearly 140 years with the shite he's pulled. He was a normal guy until he came home and discovered his wife and kids were slaughtered like cattle and the killer attacked and turned him leaving him helpless now he wants to kill all Vampires particularly the one that killed his family and turned him. Now he wants to kill all Vampires. He wants me dead because I'm a Vampire that's his only reason." I explained," So explain this Vampire business I thought they were fake." Pierce said,"Vampires have been around since the 9th century infact the oldest Vampire skeleton is 1,300 years old. I am a 400 year old, Vampire born in 1612 with my Vampiric powers." I said to Pierce I then walked toward the murmuring members of the 3rd Street Saints,"So Vampires do exist? But I thought that shit was just stories made for edgy teens." Dimitri said,"Vamps are I studied a class on their lore in college well before I dropped out. There's four clans, The Shapeshifters, Sadistic Fang, Bloodworth and the Rosethorn they are odd a family of three but many share the blood. Lord Revyth Rosethorn and his two daughters Viviana and Anevasu Casey Rosethorn well nobody knows where his youngest child hid or if she's alive. He's a powerful Vampire very respected for his kindness and compassion amongst his citizens, He's 937 years old if I'm correct." Ria said,"Shares the blood? Like they were turned by members of the Rosethorn clan?" Tim asked," Yes. Although I thought that would have been obvious." Ria replied," Well then the youngest has been hiding in plain sight." Kinzie said sneeringly," Wait who's the youngest?" Jacob asked," Well take a guess." Kinzie said," It could be any senorita..."Luciana said,"The youngest Rosethorn child is me." I said," Woah what other shit you hiding?" I looked at Luci then the others,"My life before I joined the Saints. I'm 400 years old and have a lot about my life that's interesting but for now just take the time to adjust and understand it." I said," So do Vampires have a mist form? Heightened senses?" Ria asked me I looked toward her then demonstrated it from the top of the stairs to in the center of the crowd in 2 seconds they looked at me in awe some still looking like they don't believe what they see I don't blame them.... I hoped to keep my secrets but Vampirism only stays hidden so long.

Flashback

I remember back that September morning it was alright I was thirsty I hadn't fed I tried to live off of bagged blood after all didn't need for their to be some huge scandal and investigation it would attract the worst attention. After all in 9 states you could legally kill a Vampire on sight and face no legal repercussions. Johnny and I were close he looked at me then asked,"Boss are you okay? You look like your faint." I fell into his arms,"Boss?!" I looked up at him,"I'm fine just...." I said trying to stand he looked at me and said,"Yeah fine says the one who fell into my arms. Seriously are you ok?" Johnny said looking concerned," I need a drink. I can't let anyone know my secret." I said I looked up he held me by my shoulders," I'm going to assume you're out of the bagged stuff. Maybe I could help?" Johnny said," You'd do that? Thanks just a pint then I'll be fine." I said regaining my balance Johnny gave me his wrist I gently sank my teeth in before taking a pint,"Thanks. I should be fine now." I said before leaving I was almost out the door," Thanks Johnny I really appreciated that." I said before leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anevasu has the strength to rip a car door off its hinges can run two times faster than a normal human in her mist form she can get from point A to point B in 2 seconds. Anevasu's powers are Unnatural strength, senses, speed, healing turning into a Bat,cat ,rat, mist, controlling bats, Hypnotism(useful when making,"willing" prey)


	4. Pete's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete has finally got a plan to kill Anevasu. However he realizes how complicated it is when he learns the 3rd Street Saints aren't a coven of Vampires; but how does he dispel them from the spell she's casted?

Pete's POV 

We argued for an hour,"Pete not everyone believes in Vampires, ghosts, banshees and the Supernatural. But I believe we can free them from her spell. We'd just need to break the spell.But how?" Aida said I looked at her with a grimace I wish I had Aida's positivity,"No to break the spell we'd need to kill her. Kill the Vampire you break the spell." I said,"No father not necessarily just take her away from the hive and we free them. I've done it before." Elisabeth said she was right but I wannted to kill her. It was her fault an entire colony in America was wiped out her fault I'm this thing! Why did I come back? Why couldn't I of just died instead of coming back? No matter I'll kill her, then I'll kill the entire Vampiric Council 

Anevasu's POV

"So what do we do about Pete?" Saul asked,"We need to kill that son of a bitch!" Dimitri yelled,"I have the perfect plan on killing Pete and those loyal to him. But I'd like for all of you to approach with caution." I said hoping they'd listen,"It will be like Ultor. We need to take it slowly then make everything come crashing down." They say while Pete is the kind of tool to believe that I have them all under a spell. 

Now it was me and Pierce alone,"Boss about Pete?" I sighed then said,"He's a _wee_ man who's lost his mind, a bit of trivia about Vampires born from exsanguination if they don't get their sire's blood they lose their marbles over time." Pierce looked in awe,"So what exactly makes a Vampire?" I then replied, "I'm assuming besides two vampires reproducing? The Vamp's blood, and, being killed by a vampire does the trick 2 times out of 10." Pierce then responds,"Huh, I thought it was one bite that did the trick." I said nothing in response it's alarming how many people think one bite can turn you, that only works with zombies. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know my work probably needs some editing better supervision I'm just doing this for fun. I hope Saints Row 5 can have it serious moments and it's joking moments.


End file.
